Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 5 \\ 4 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ E$ ?
The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -30 $